


Millennials

by bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid



Series: The World Needs More Mac and Riley [6]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: New Year's Eve, Team as Family, good natured fun, the kids have way too much fun teasing jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 12:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13317933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid/pseuds/bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid
Summary: "If I could request one I always thought a one shot of Riley and Mac(probably Bozer and Cage as well since they are part of the team, although I'm not sure how old Cage is.) acting like typically millennials while Jack is off to the side being confused on exactly what they are talking about would be funny. :)"Requested by simplykayleyOrDuring the New Year's Eve party, Mac and Riley discover that Jack doesn't know anything about social media and decide to have a little fun with him.





	Millennials

“Say Happy New Year, Mac,” Riley said, moving closer to him and holding up her phone. Her friends were always asking her to send them pictures of ‘the cute think tank geek’ that she works with. Mac was slightly camera shy but would indulge her on special occasions. New Year’s Eve definitely counted as a special occasion. Mac leaned his head close to hers and smiled into the camera.

“Happy 2018, and good riddance 2017” Mac said with a wave. Riley put the video on her story and then turned the camera to face Jack.

“Jack, say Happy New Year,” She said and he narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m taking a video of you to send on Snapchat”

“Snap what?” Jack asked and Riley was glad that she was already recording. She and Mac couldn’t help but laugh and Jack looked at the both of them, wholly offended.

“Snapchat, Jack. It’s a social media messaging app” Mac said in the tone of voice he used whenever he was patiently explaining something to Jack. Riley knew from experience that Mac quite often had to explain things that were painfully simple for the blond agent.

“I understood one of those last four words” Jack deadpanned, taking a sip of his beer as he walked closer to the younger agents.

“Which word?” Riley asked curiously

“Social,” He said with a wink, “now that I’m good at.”

“Keep dreaming,” Mac said with a laugh.

“Here, I’ll show you how it works” Riley flipped the camera back to front facing and walked over to Jack. She took a picture of them, “you can write things on it or add filters, and then send it to specific people.”

“Or you can put it on your story and everyone who follows you can see it,” Mac added

“You can also add fun effects like this.” Riley press and held her face and scrolled through some of the effects.

“And why on earth, would I ever want to look like a dog?” Jack said and Riley heard Mac chuckling next to her.

“Because it’s cute,” Riley responded and snapped another picture before Jack walked away, shaking his head.

“And you participate in this?” Jack accused Mac

“Sometimes, but I prefer Instagram,” Mac said with a mischievous grin. Riley knew that he was purposefully messing with Jack and she fully supported it.

“Yeah, his followers love his posts about his inventions.” Riley joined in

“What? Did you say followers?” Jack demanded, “you know what? Nevermind, I’m clearly too old for this conversation.” Jack walked away a few steps, but was still in earshot so Riley decided to keep up the teasing.

“Have you ever considered getting into Tumblr? Or Pinterest? They love DIY stuff on there.” Riley said, smiling when she heard Jack groan. Mac’s eyes glinted mischievously as he turned to her.

“You really think people would be interested in a blog about that? I thought Tumblr was mostly for fandoms.” Mac asked and Jack mumbled something about them not speaking English.

“Yeah, but there is a science-side of Tumblr and it often bleeds into the fandom side.” Riley and Mac pretended to be fully engrossed in their conversation, but she knew both of them were enjoying the sighs of frustration coming from Jack. 

“Hey, guys!” Bozer came running out of the house, waving his phone. “Guess what I got for us?”

“What Boze?” Mac asked

“I bought a Snapchat filter for us to use until 1 am.”

“Oh my god, not you too,” Jack said, throwing up his hands in frustration. Mac and Riley both burst into hysterical laughter while Bozer looked confused.

“Ignore the old man, let’s see this filter.” Riley brought up Snapchat while Mac and Bozer crowded around her. They took a smiling photo and Riley scrolled through the filters. She chuckled when she got to one with a sparkly border and words that said “Happy 2018 from the Phoenix Foundation!”.

“Nice Boze” Mac commented

“I know just who to send this to,” Riley said and sent the picture to Cage.

“Alright, I’ve had just enough of this,” Jack said firmly

“Enough of what?” Bozer asked

“Enough of you millennials speaking your own language while I stand here like a fool. Let’s talk about sports or something else. That way I can sound smart while the rest of you stand there clueless.”

“I understand football Jack, you taught it to me when I was a kid.” Riley pointed out

“Okay fine, then we can talk about football and this genius can feel dumb for a change,” Jack said, pointing at Mac who shrugged.

“I once asked Jack to explain football to me and he ended up turning off the game ten minutes in.”

“Dude, you started talking about equations and statistics and other math stuff. You were sucking all of the fun out of the game.”

“I was having fun,” Mac said with a laugh and Riley didn’t doubt it for one second. She knew that his brain was constantly running equations about everything that was happening.

“Did you guys really buy a Snapchat filter?” Cage asked, coming out onto the balcony with her phone in her hand.

“Oh no, no, no, Cage! I really liked you,” Jack exclaimed. He turned and walked over and sat by the fire before Cage could respond. Jack took a drink of his beer and stared sulkily at the fire.

“What did I do?” Cage asked, walking over to join them.

“Oh nothing, Jack’s just upset that he’s an old man,” Riley said, speaking a little louder than necessary to make sure that Jack heard her.

“How about this old man,” Mac said as he walked over to join Jack at the fire. Riley, Cage, and Bozer followed him to hear his idea. “How about we set you up with a Snapchat and teach you how to use it.”

“Then we can all tease Matty about being the one out of touch with the younger generation,” Jack said with a smile.

“Umm, Jack?” Riley said hesitantly

“Yeah, Riles?”

“I hate to break this to you but-” Riley cut off when Matty came out onto the balcony.

“So was the Snapchat filter Bozer’s idea?” Matty asked

“Oh come on! You use this snap thing too?” Jack said, yelling louder than necessary. At that, the four younger agents all broke into hysterical laughter. It took them a while to settle down enough to explain the situation to Matty.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. The Snapchat filter thing was inspired by something that actually happened to me. My best friend's mom is incredible and slightly extra, so she made a Snapchat filter for their New Year's Eve party.


End file.
